


nightly comforts

by azirahoe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 am rambling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), nighttime cuddles, post-armaggedon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirahoe/pseuds/azirahoe
Summary: Alas, even with his demon's comfort, sometimes he couldn't sleep. Past midnight the angel began to stir, grumbling softly as his mind fuzzily forced itself awake, blinking drowsily. He pulled away for a moment only to have the demon immediately tug him back into a tight hug, their cheeks nuzzling. "Don't leave." His demon whispered, stroking the angel's soft blond curls. "It'll be so lonely and cold without you, angel."





	nightly comforts

The faint noise of a clock ticking on the wall nearby, the night otherwise silent give for the soft and gentle mingled breathing of the two entities curled up together on the bed. Moonlight leaked through the tiniest slip between two curtains covering over a window, the room warm and heavy with exhaustion and affection.

Two pairs of wings, one a pristine white contrast to those of raven black, draping over the two individual bodies which slotted together like the most perfect puzzle pieces. They clasped each other in a warm, slow, and luxurious embrace, all troubles and opposites to their forbidden love melting within contact.

Their chests would gradually rise and fall against each other's, hearts gently beating in perfect unison. Their warmth was between them—especially the angel's, considering how the demon lacked warmth in his own body most of the time. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed cuddles with his angel so much.

In the darkness their cuddles felt like utter heaven, the angel believed as he pressed up closer to his demon. He wished the night could just drag on the slightest bit longer to stay wrapped up in a blanket of safety and comfort, which brought the angel a sense of peace that he had never felt before. He just wanted to stay in his demon's arms for longer than the night could provide him.

Even though these intimate moments weren't exactly the most significant, it truly did give the angel hope for the future. Hope that they'd spend every night like this, with their soft and plump feathers protectively covering their bodies while they shared quiet and relaxed breaths, fingers combing through one another's hair, murmuring soft and sweet nothings to lull each other to a peaceful slumber. He really did want this, the angel did. He really did want this.

The angel never wanted this to end. He wanted his demon's arms to be holding him so loosely yet so soothingly, their limbs tangled up. He wanted his demon to keep him safe forever in his hold, because without him the angel would be an empty husk of what he formally was. To go to sleep without this kind of affection was unimaginable to the angel, and he might as well not even try to gain some rest. It wasn't like he needed it anyways, but it wouldn't be worth sleeping without his demon.

Alas, even with his demon's comfort, sometimes he couldn't sleep. Past midnight the angel began to stir, grumbling softly as his mind fuzzily forced itself awake, blinking drowsily. He pulled away for a moment only to have the demon immediately tug him back into a tight hug, their cheeks nuzzling. "Don't leave." His demon whispered, stroking the angel's soft blond curls. "It'll be so lonely and cold without you, angel."

The angel couldn't help the tired smile that formed on his face. "I wasn't planning on leaving, my dear boy." He closed his eyes again, a cold draft sweeping in through the open window. He could feel his demon shiver, burying even firmer against him now. Such cons of being a cold-blooded creature.

The angel would simply just smile and lean up to press a kiss to the bridge of his demon's nose, which seemed to cause the tension in his body to leave immediately as he sighed softly. The angel planted another kiss to his cheek, falling still once more. He didn't want to bother his demon. Doing so often didn't go so well for the poor angel. 

An hour passed with his demon fast asleep once more, but the angel still wide awake. He blinked slowly, gazing up at the ceiling above him and completely lost in his thoughts. He closed his eyes as he sighed. "My dear?"

There was a few passing seconds of silence before his demon grunted out, "Yeah, angel?"

Silence. "You can't spell 'cat' without 'a'."

"Without a what?" His demon replied tiredly, lifting his head slowly before resting it on the angel's shoulder.

"Without 'a'."

"Without a _what_ , angel?"

"Spell 'cat' for me, dear. C-A-T—"

"I know how to bloody spell 'cat', you stupid angel." The words were light and teasing behind the grouchiest of being awaken up again. "Without a _what_ , though? Angel, you have to be more specific when you talk."

The angel groaned, wanting to slap his own forehead but also not wanting to let go of his demon for even a second. "Never mind, my dear.. never mind. Go back to sleep, my love."

"No more interruptions?"

"No more interruptions."

"Good," his demon sighed, burying his face in the crook of the angel's neck. "go to sleep too, angel."

"Yes, I know.."

Fifteen minutes passed and the angel couldn't hear his demon snoring. He seemed to be moving around a tad more, so perhaps he was still awake? Surprising. The angel cleared his throat. "Dear?"

A pause. "Yes?"

The angel fell silent for a while before breathing out, "I love you."

"I love you too, angel." The angel could practically hear the soft smile in his demon's tone. "Get some rest with me.. this night won't last any longer."

The angel nodded, drawing his demon closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a shitpost based off of a text post I found (that disappeared off into the void or something because I can't find it now) but I actually put in effort so 
> 
> also I don't actually write fluff ,,,, I usually exclusively write angst ,,,, I'm trying to work on something actually big and serious rn but I keep distracting myself with little fanfics ,,,,


End file.
